The invention relates to methods and systems for personalizing vehicle settings, by using a communication device capable of communicating data to the vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for sending information regarding the personalization of vehicle settings using radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) communication tags.
Radio frequency identification tags (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cRFIDsxe2x80x9d) are well-known electronic devices which have uses in many areas. An RFID works by first recording or xe2x80x9cburning inxe2x80x9d identification or other data on the RFID device. Thereafter, the RFID sends the recorded identification or other information to the RFID reading device. A particular advantage of RFIDs over bar code, optical characters and magnetic storage (such as the magnetic strip on many credit cards) is that the RFID does not require physical contact, or as is the case with optical character and bar code readers, line of sight, between the tag and the reading device to be read.
RFIDs come in two varieties: active and passive. An active RFID includes a battery or other power source, and is activated by a signal from a reading device. The activated RFID then broadcasts its identification or other data, which is picked up by the reading device. An advantage of active RFID""s over passive RFIDs is that the inclusion of a power source allows the active RFID to transmit to a receiver without entering into an electromagnetic field to power the tag circuit. Active RFIDs are also generally able to transmit over a longer distance. The advantages of active RFIDs has led to its use in automatic toll-paying systems, or the like. However, an active RFID has certain disadvantages compared to a passive RFID. For example, because the active RFID requires a battery or other power source, it is more expensive and heavier than a passive RFID. Additionally, the active RFID becomes useless when the battery or other power source is depleted.
Passive RFIDs have no power supply per se, but power is provided to the RFID circuitry by using an electromagnetic power receiver. The RFID reading device sends power to the RFID""s electromagnetic power receiver, thus powering up or turning on the RFID""s circuits. Next, the passive RFID broadcasts a response signal containing identification or other information, which is then read by the reading device. Because the passive RFID has no battery, it is less expensive and lighter. Passive RFIDs have been in use for some time, notably in security access cards where the user holds the card near the card reader to unlock a door, and in clothing stores as security tags attached to clothing items. This technology has not yet been used to personalize the settings for a vehicle.
Automobiles and other vehicles include an array of customizable devices and settings. These include but are not limited to:
Driving Style (Sport, Economy);
Seat/Steering Wheel Adjustment;
Preferred Air Temperature;
Preferred Radio Stations/Programs;
Dash Board Lighting Intensity; and
Cruise Control Default (Off/On).
The conventional methodology is for a person entering a vehicle to physically select his/her preferred settings of these items as they become familiar with the vehicle. For example, a woman entering an automobile might work various levers to position the seat properly for her body type. She might also need to set the steering wheel to an angle for ease of use, adjust the rear and side-view mirrors for her height, select a favorite station on the radio, and/or select any of the additional personal settings. The selection of these settings may take a considerable amount of time. Automatically selecting the personal preferences of a driver is currently done on a limited basis. Systems are in place allowing a relatively small number of keying devices to be customized for each driver, each device capable of communicating setting information to the vehicle. These systems are limited, however to devices requiring actual physical contact with the vehicle, such as mechanical keys, and devices requiring a line-of-sight with a reading device, such as an infra-red key. Moreover, because the physical contact type devices are generally keyed to a particular vehicle, a driver must carry a different such device for each vehicle they drive. This limitation leads to a proliferation of keying devices and becomes impractical on a large scale.
Thus, there is a need and advantage to provide each driver with a keying device that does not require a direct line-of-sight or physical contact with the vehicle. There is also an advantage to allow each driver to carry only one such keying device personalized for his/her use in any combination of different vehicles.
Additionally, many drivers begin driving as quickly as possible upon entering a vehicle, and only begin making the less urgent selections (such as for radio station and volume) after the vehicle is in motion. This greatly increases the likelihood of the driver being distracted while in motion, which, in turn, might lead to a greater probability of a vehicular accident and even injuries.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide settings to the vehicle (and devices within the vehicle) which instruct the vehicle of certain driver preferences. It would also be desirable to provide these settings with a minimum of driver intervention. It would also be desirable to allow the settings to be provided without requiring the driver to input any code manually, and without requiring the driver to use a device requiring physical contact between a key or card and a reader, such as the case with bar codes, magnetic cards, and infra-red keys.
The purpose and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in and apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the methods and systems particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention includes a method of programming one or more personalized settings of a user for adjustable components of a vehicle.
The method involves first providing the user with a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, which includes machine-readable information regarding the user""s personalized settings at least one adjustable component of the vehicle.
Next the information is read from the RFID tag using an RFID reader when the RFID tag is operationally proximate the RFHD reader. Then the component of the vehicle is set based upon the information received by the RFID receiver. The process of setting the component is repeated for each adjustable component for which information is read.
In another embodiment, the information from the RFID tag indicates actual settings for each component to be set during the setting step. This information may then be updated on the RFID after the user completes operation of the vehicle.
Another embodiment of the invention provides an RFID tag containing identity information for the user. Next a profile database is queried to access a personal profile based upon the identity of the user as read from the RFID tag. The personal profile includes the personalized settings of the user for each component of the vehicle to be set during the setting step. Then these settings are to configure each component of the vehicle to be set.
In another embodiment the profile database is remotely located from the vehicle and operatively coupled to a receiver via a communication link. In this embodiment the querying step includes querying the profile database via the communication link. The database may then a be updated with a more current personal profile of the user when operation of the vehicle is over.
Another embodiment the present invention allows selecting the vehicle to be used by the user from a plurality of vehicles, each vehicle having an RFID reader for reading the RFID tags. These vehicles may be of either similar or different type.
The invention also includes a system for programming one or more personalized settings of a user for adjustable components of a vehicle. The system includes an RFID tag encoded with machine-readable information regarding personalized settings of the user for at least one adjustable component of the vehicle, an RFID reader associated with the vehicle for reading the information from the RFID tag when the RFID tag is operationally proximate the RFID reader, and a processor operatively coupled with the RFID reader and with the component of the vehicle, capable of setting the component based upon the information received by the RFID receiver.
In another embodiment, the information encoded on the RFID tag includes the identity of the user and the system also includes a profile database. The profile database stores a personal profile based upon the identity of the user, which includes the personalized settings of the user for each component of the vehicle to be set via the processor. The processor then queries the profile database to access the personal profile of the user based upon the identity of the user as read from the RFID tag. Next, the processor uses the personal profile accessed from the profile database to determine the actual settings for each component of the vehicle to be set.
Another embodiment of the present invention has the profile database remotely located from the vehicle, with a communications link between the vehicle and the profile database.
In another embodiment, the vehicles associated with the plurality of RFID readers include different types of vehicles, and the profile database stores separate personalized settings of the user for each type of vehicle.
It is understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed a description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, and included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the method and system of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.